By Any Other Name
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Pharaoh Yami is bored with playing Shadow Games with Prist Seto. He soon befriends a young boy but when his life is indager would their friendship last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat on his throne in the room where he plays Shadow Games. He once again was playing with Seto. Yami put a hand on his chin, as Seto sent out one of his monsters. He was quite bored with the game, with was odd, he been feeling this way for quite some time. Usually betting Seto's butt in the game had gave him so much joy, but now he wasn't into it. He sighed. "I'm feed up," he said as he stood from his throne.  
"You're just saying that because I'm winning today, Yami." Kaiba replied, "I know you and your tricks"  
Yami glares at him with his dark eyes. "You never win, Seto." He said as he started to leave "That's way this game is starting to bore me."  
"Then, your majesty, what do you suggest we do, huh??" Kaiba said sarcastically. "I'm tired of being your pawn anyway in these games."  
"If only I have a better player to play against then maybe I won't be so bored," Yami said, "Maybe one of the city's people will be a better challenge."  
"C-Common people your highness?" Kaiba asked confused and surprised as he fallowed Yami to his chambers.  
"Yes, Seto," he said as remove his crown from his head and grabbed a nearby cloak.  
"But your majesty," Kaiba started "For starters the people don't like you very much, and commoners not suppose to even play Shadow Games."  
Yami sighed. "I know," he said softly "But it not just that. I'm just board with life itself. I just…."  
"You just want, your highness?"  
"I just want a friend to see for what I'm really am." he said "Not just their king."  
Kaiba was speechless. "Master Yami! You can't go out there!" he said as Yami started out the door.  
"I'm going Kaiba, and don't try to stop me" was all Yami said. He grabbed something hanging on a rope. It looked like the golden Millennium Puzzle he warns around his neck. Yami then left down the hall.  
Kaiba ran after Master Yami screaming his name as he went, but then, suddenly stopped. _Wait,_ he thought. _If Yami is gone, then...I'm the king of the shadow games!!!_

* * *

Yami pulled his hood up of his cloak as before he left the palace. As he walked down the streets of his kingdom he saw how he was treating his people. _No wonder Seto said they don't like me very much._ He thought _Look how I'm treating them.  
_ Just then a two teenage boys ran past him. One had a head full of shaggy blond hair, and the other one had brown hair and some of it was sticking up like a point in front. Yami watched as they ran down the street. "Wait for me you guys!" called a young voice behind him. Then Yami felt something ran into the back of his legs and landed on the dirt street. Yami turned around to look to see who had ran into him. His eyes went wide in surprise. It was young boy; he was rubbing his butt when he fell on top of it when he ran into Yami. What really surprised Yami was that the boy's hair was much similar to his expect the for the lack of blond jetting into the mass of black and red hair on top, other then that Yami was almost looking into a younger him.  
"You okay young one?" Yami asked the boy.  
"Yea," he said "Sorry mister."  
Yami reached out his hand to the boy. Luckily since he was wearing his cloak his royal cloths were hidden from view. "Here," he said "Let me help you up."  
"Thanks," the boy said as he gabbed Yami's hand and let him help him to his feet. The boy tried to look into Yami's face, but that too was halfway cover by the hood of the cloak. "I haven't seen you around town," the boy said "Are you new in town?"  
"You could say that." Yami said with a smile, he was starting to like this boy "Say, young one, do you duel? Because if you do, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to have a practice battle with me." _Even though I've got this one in the bag, I think I'll go easy for this kid. I like him. Besides, anyone's better than Seto right now._ Yami thought.  
"B-But it's mostly the Pharaoh and people in high ranking to play Shadow Games." The boy said.  
Yami looked down at him. "You don't know how play huh?" he asked, the boy shook his head "What's ya name?"  
"Yugi." Said the boy.  
"Yo, Yuge, ya coming!" The blond kid said as he came up.  
"Maybe you go with your friends young Yugi," Yami said as he reached in his cloak and took out the golden object he took earlier from his room and hands it to the boy "Here, you can have this."  
Yugi stared at Yami in wonder amazement. As Yami put the golden object in Yugi's hand, they trembled and the weight of the thing held him down. Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "Hey, Yugi, its okay. Don't cry over it." Yami said and ruffled Yugi's hair. This boy is different. I can tell that one day he will become a great duelist. "One of these days, young Yugi, you will become a great duelist." And Yami disappeared into the shadows.  
Yugi looked around confused. "Were did you go?" Yugi asked.  
"Come to the palace tomorrow, and make sure you wear that." Yami's voice said in the air "And we can get to know each other more." In the darkness of the alley near where Yugi stood, Yami stood there as he pulled back his hood and looks towards the boy. _He will be a great duelist with my help of course._ He thought _and soon I will finely have the friend I always wanted. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Yami waited patiently for little Yugi to come to the castle. Around 11, Yami finally spotted through his window the little boy approach. As he walked up to the guards, they took a close look at him and studied his puzzle, obviously making sure it wasn't a forgery. At last, they let him through, and Yami hurried down to greet him. "You finely made it my young friend." He said with a smile.  
"B-but you're the ….the Pharaoh!!!!!" and immediately Yugi sank down and bowed till his head touched the ground.  
"Yes, I am," Yami said "And please get up young, Yugi."  
Trembling, Yugi slowly got up. "What is it that I can do for you, your majesty?" Yugi asked.  
"Please, just call me Yami." Yami said with a smile. Yami then notice the boy was trembling. "Is something wrong?" he asked, as he played with his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, then he realize why he was "I frighten you do I?"  
"Oh yes sir…. I I mean NO! No sir. I mean Yami, sir. Its just, I've never talked to a pharaoh before. What is it that I can do for you?"  
Yami couldn't help but laugh. "Take it easy." He said as he robbed the top of Yugi's head with a smile on his face "Hey it's almost lunch time, have you eaten yet?"  
"Uh.. no Yami." Yugi said as he looked up. And as he did this, Yugi noticed that Yami's hair, looked just like his own! "But you don't need to give me anything to eat. I'll be fine."  
"No," Yami said with a smile "I insist. To me you are a guest in my home." He handed his hand out to Yugi. "Come." He said with another smile.  
Slowly, Yugi took Yami's hand and they walked to the dining chamber together. If you were to see them, you would think they were brothers. But, Yami and Yugi were both unaware of the dark shadow following them through shadows along the hallway. "I will be Pharaoh."  
As they walked Yami smiled down at Yugi. "How do you like the palace?" he asked.  
"Its the most wonderful place I've been to." Yugi replied.  
"If you like you can come here as much as you please as long as you wear that copy of my Millennium Puzzle around your neck." Yami said with a smile "No one will stop you other wise."  
"Oh wow. But please, Yami. Why did u ask me to come here? What can a small boy like me do for such a great and powerful pharaoh?"  
"How old are you Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"I am only 14, your majesty. Why is it that you ask so?"  
Yami gave him a confused look. "14?" he asked, "If I didn't asked I would have thought you were 10." Yami gave him smile. "I'm the same age, but seriously, I asked you here well cause…" Yami pause for bit; he couldn't put what he was thinking to words. Finally, words came to him and he said, " I wanted to know, little Yugi, if you are interested on learning on how to duel."  
Yugi stared up at Yami. It was almost like a brotherly emotion between them. "Duel? But…I'm only a street kid. Why would you want to teach me to duel?"  
Yami sighed. "I'm getting quite bored with the game every time I duel with Seto," he said, "I wanted a challenge."  
"But Yami…why me? I have never dueled in my life. I told you that before. And who is Seto?"  
A voice in the shadows: "Who is Seto? I am Seto. How could a random street kid not know who the great Seto is. I must show myself." And Seto swooped upon Yami and Yugi.  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Were you spying on us all this time, Seto?" he asked as he glared at his high priest with his dark eyes.  
"Is that YOUR business, YAMI?" Seto retorted.  
Suddenly Yami seemed to grow much taller, and a magic hue surrounded him. "I AM THE GREAT PHAROAH YAMI. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL YOU TELL ME SOMETHING IS NOT MY BUISNESS. I GOVERN THESE PEOPLE, SO THERFORE, EVERYTHING IS MY BUISNESS. Leave this room, Seto." Yami boomed "Besides you are my high priest so you should not act like that in front of me." Seto snarled at the two of them and stalked off. "You mustn't mind him, Yugi, he is only an entertainment occupant." Yami smiled with humor. "Come on," he said to the young boy as the walked on.  
Yugi slowly followed Yami into a large room with giant slabs on the walls. On the slabs were carvings of giant monsters. "Yami, what are those?"  
"Those are the monsters that are called in order to duel in the Shadow Games." Yami explained.  
"Are you gonna teach me how to play with those, Yami?"  
"No Yugi. You are not ready for that just yet." Yami replied, "I'm going to show you how to play with just the card version. It's safer for you that way."  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." Yugi said. But Yami noticed that Yugi was shaking with excitement.  
"Now Yugi, these are some powerful cards I'm giving you. You must promise to be very careful with them." Yami said.  
Yugi nodded. "I will." He said.  
Yami smiled. "Good. Now…lets start. First off, Yugi, you need to know the basics." Yami started. And so, it went on like that. Yami sat down with Yugi, and for many hours, Yami taught Yugi the rules and tricks of Duel monsters  
"Okay," Yugi said, "I think I got ya." Yami smiled.  
"Alright then, Yugi lets have a practice battle and see how you fare."  
"Okay…" Yugi said.  
Yami smiled. "Okay an I'll go first, I play the Dark Magician in attack mode."  
Yugi stopped for a moment to think. "Now lemme see...the dark magician is an attack monster in attack mode...so I need to pull a monster that can either beat him, or a magic monster combo."  
Yami nodded. "Yes," he said "But I should warn you that the Dark Magician is my most favorite and powerful monster I have, and I too have some special cards that help power him up."  
Yugi took all of this into proportion. Then suddenly, his eyes went into a deep black and he snickered. Yugi drew a card and placed it down on the field. "I play the Swords of Revealing light to stun your magician! And I send out the Summoned Skull in attack mode! And I give it castle walls to heighten its defense by 500 points!" Yugi said excitedly.  
Yami smiled. "Good play Yugi," he said as he drew a card. I'm being to like this boy. He thinks. "Until the swords die down, I will just power up my Dark Magician." He said, "I give it, the Book of Secret Arts! And I end my turn."  
"But your dark magician will be no match for my summoned skull!" Yugi yelled. Yugi drew his card. "Heh." he said. I use the polarization card to fuse Summoned Skull and....THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! Black Skull Dragon!"  
Yami raised his eyebrow in surprised. _He's getting pretty good,_ he thinks.  
"Its your turn Yami." Yugi said as he smiled.  
"I'm thinking." Yami said.  
"C'mon all you can do is draw a card, Yami." Yami sighed as he drew. "Yami, do you really think I can win?"  
"Maybe, but I'm still the King of Games." Yami said.  
"Well, ok. But I still think I can win anyway." Yugi said and smiled.  
"We'll see." Yami said. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They played until it was getting dark, Yami looked out at the sky. "You better head on home, Yugi." He said as he looked at his young little friend "Or your family might get worried about you."  
Yugi looked sad, but nodded in agreement and cleaned up his deck and got down from his dueling stand. "Yami, do I get to keep these cards?" He said with pleading eyes.  
Yami smiled. "Of course," he said, "Just make sure you take good care of them, alright?"  
Yugi smiled with excitement. "I will!" and he headed out the door to his home. Yami watched little Yugi run down the street and out of site. He was going to miss that little boy even if it was for a short time. Yami yawned and started to head for his chambers, now it was time for a good night sleep.  
But as Yami's mind was busy with the day's previous events, he failed to notice the lurker in the shadows. A voice from the dark whispered, "I will become king...and nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

Yugi arrived home. "I'm home!" he said happily as he entered. Yugi's grandpa poked his head in and smiled at him.  
"Playing with your friends?" he asked Yugi.  
"Umm… sorta. But never mind that, look what King Yami gave me!" Yugi said excitedly as he held out his brand new dueling deck.  
Yugi's grandpa eyes widen in fear, expectably when he heard the name King Yami. "What do you mean the Pharaoh gave you it?!" he said, "Don't tell me you went to the palace!"  
Yugi looked a little hurt, and tears came to his eyes. "Yami is nice!! He taught me to duel!"  
Yugi's grandpa shook his head sadly. "Yugi," he started "The Pharaoh is not a nice man and everyone knows it. Just look around the city and see what "Yami" has done to us." Yugi popped his head outside and tried not to look at the homeless people wandering around. "Yugi," he's grandpa started to say again "I forbid you to go to the palace anymore, got it. I don't want to think what the Pharaoh might do to you."  
"But Grandpa…." Yugi started.  
"No buts, Yugi," his grandpa started "I mean it."  
Yugi sighed sadly, "Okay Grandpa."

* * *

The next day, Yami woke up and went to his privet bath. Once he had done with his bath and was dress, he went to his throne room. I wonder when Yugi will show up. He thinks.

* * *

Little Yugi sat on his doorstep outside and looked at the ground. _Yami was nice to me,_ he thought. _Why should grandpa fear him?_  
"Yugi," his grandpa said as he pokes his head outside "Would you go to the market for me?"  
Yugi jumped up at his grandpa's voice. "Uhh...sure grandpa." he said quietly.  
His grandpa gave him a few coins. "Now there's a little extra for a treat. Be good, and don't get lost!" Yugi's grandpa watched as Yugi ran off.

* * *

Yami sighed as he sat on his throne, once again bored out of his mind. He called for one of his guards. "Have my little friend Yugi arrived yet?" he asked.  
"Sorry your highness," the guard said.  
Yami dismiss the guard and put a hand on his chin. I_ wonder where Yugi is_? He thinks _I hope he has not forgotten me._

* * *

Yugi arrive at the market just as he got there, "There you are Yuge!" Yugi turn towards the voice and spies his blond hair friend.  
"Hey Jono," Yugi said with a sigh.  
Jono blinked kind of confused. "You okay Yuge?" he asked, "You sound kind of sad."  
"Oh," said Yugi "It's nothing."  
Jono then notice the copy of the Millennium Puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. "Were did you get that Yugi?" he asked.  
"Ahh…"  
"There you guys are!" shouted a brown hair girl and the guy with brown hair in a point ran up to them.  
"Yea," the boy started "Expestly you Yugi. Where did you disappear off to yesterday?"  
"No were special." Yugi lied. Expect making friends with Yami. Yugi thought.  
"Oh," the boy started.  
"Come on guys," the girl said "Let's look at the new booths."

* * *

"Ah, excuse us, your highness," said a guard as he came before Yami's throne.  
Yami looked hopeful at him. "Is Yugi here?" he asked.  
The guard shook his head. "Sorry your highness." He said.  
Yami sighed sadly and quite mad now. "Then why are you here then?"  
"It's your father's tomb sir, it's been robed."  
Yami yawned and narrow his eyes at him. "Like I spouse to care?" Yami never really care for his father, and this bit of news he didn't care for either.  
"But sir," the guard started "Your father's Millennium Ring has been stolen."  
Yami raise his eyebrow in surprise, even though he didn't like his father but he DID care for the Millennium Item his loyal servant, Shadi's family gave to his father like Shadi gave him the Millennium Puzzle. Yami also know the dangers if a Millennium Item was taken by those with black harts. "By who?" Yami asked.  
"Ryou Bakura," was all the guard said to make Yami mad.  
"Bakura…" Yami said with a low growl deep in the back of his throat. Yami knew of the reputation Ryou Bakura had as the best and uncapturable tomb robber in Egypt but this was going to change right now. "Where is he?" he asked.  
"I believe he's at the town market." The guard said, "Trying to sell it."  
Yami stood up. "Let's go." He said.  
"Are you sure you want to go your highness? I mean you are not well like and going out there you will be a target for someone who want to assonate you."  
Yami gave a smirk. "I'm not worry about that." He said, "Let's go."  
"If you wish, your highness."

* * *

Yugi and his friends' walk down the street looking at all the booths then they saw a booth run by a young teenager with white hair brown eyes. "Hey," said Jono as he pointed over to the booth "Let's check out that one."  
The teenager smiled at them as the came near. "Welcome," he said.  
"So," started Jono "What ya selling?"  
The teenager smiled and shows them lots of Egyptian jewelry among them was the Millennium Ring. "These are the finest jewelry of the land." He said.  
The girl was eyeing the ring. "Ohhhh that's pretty." She said "How much?"  
"Teana…." Started Yugi "Are you sure?"  
Teana smiled and nodded. "Yea." She said.  
At that time, the teenager was eyeing the copy of the Puzzle hanging around his neck. _How did at kid got Yami's Millennium Puzzle?_ He thought _No matter how, I know a way to get it._ "How about a trade?" he said "The ring for that around your neck kid."  
Yugi blinked in surprised as he looked down at it. _Trade for Yami's gif?_ Yugi thought confused _Why dose he want it?_ Yugi looked back at the teen and shock his head. "Sorry," he said, "I'm kind of attach to it."  
The teen got this mad look on his face, took out a dagger and brought it to Yugi's neck. "GIVE IT OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF RA AGAIN!" he shouted.  
Yugi gulp scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. He and the others heard clopping of horse hooves. "RYOU BAKURA! You are under arrest." Yugi recognized the voice and looked. There on a golden chariot, with two horses and some guards around him was Yami glaring at the white hair teen madly with his crimson eyes. Yugi smiled happy up at Yami, but at the moment Yami was too much in Pharaoh mode to notice the young teen.  
Yugi then notice his friends and everyone in the market near by had backed away scared from Yami. _Why dose EVERYONE hate Yami so much?_ Yugi thought more confused then ever.  
The white hair teen, Ryou Bakura, laughed. "What are YOU to do about it PHARAOH? Sick your puny guards at me? You know better then that."  
Yami only glare at him more. "Do you KNOW of your crime, Bakura?" he asked "You STOLE the Millennium Ring from my father's tomb!"  
"And I thought you hated you father?" Bakura laughed.  
"That's not the point," Yami said glaring at him still "The point is that you will finely be caught once and for all."  
Bakura only laughed again. "That's every funny Pharaoh," he started "You know I will just escape from any cell you put me in."  
"Who saids I will put you in a cell?" Yami said still glaring at him "I was thinking in the lines of sealing your soul in that ring, since you like it so much to sell it."  
Bakura only laughed again. "Yea right!" he said, "You can't do anything. This kid has your puzzle." Bakura grabbed Yugi tight and press his dagger against Yugi's neck. "And I will kill him if I have to get it off him." he said with an evil grin.  
Yami glared even madder at Bakura, and yet, he was smirking at the same time. "That's not the REAL Millennium Puzzle." He said as he raised his puzzle up for all to see "This is the REAL puzzle. That one is just a fake, a copy as it was."  
Bakura looked scared and surprised at the same time. "N-NOOOOO…. T-That can't be!" he said.  
"It is." Said Yami.  
"No matter," said Bakura "I'll just kill the kid anyway." Before Bakura could do anything, Yugi bitted him hard on the hand, letting Bakura letting him go. "OW!" he shouted as Yugi ran over to his friends who pulled him protectly behind them "Why you little…."  
"MIND CRUSH!"  
Yugi watched surprise as Bakura's body fell soulless into the ground; the Millennium Ring glowed a little before dimming. The guards took the ring and the other stolen jewelry. One guard pass the ring to Yami, who took it into his free hand. Everyone started to run off in different directions. Yugi stood were he was looked at Yami, and then suddenly he felt someone grabbing his arm. "Let's go Yuge!" he heard his friend Jono's voice and started to felt a tug.  
"Wait!" Yami commanded, still in his Pharaoh mode "I wish to speck to the boy."  
Suddenly Yugi's friends once again stood protectly in front of him. "Guys…." Yugi started.  
"Don't worry Yuge," said Jono "We're not going to let him hurt ya even if it means ending our lives to do it."  
Yami sighed as he got out of his chariot and walking slowly towards them. "Stay away from Yugi!" Teana shouted madly.  
The guards slowly came up to the friends with their weapons drawn, but Yami raised is hand up to stop them. "No," he said to the guards "put your weapons down, there will be no killing."  
"How can we believe you?" Jono asked madly "After you had kill so many innocent people, and left many homeless!"  
Yami could only sigh before saying, "Come to my palace and I will explain."  
"Yea right!" Teana said.  
"If you don't come willing I have to force you to come by force." Yami said "And I know you don't want that."  
The group sighed. "Very well, but Yuge stays…" just Jono as said that Yugi made it around his friends and was running towards Yami "YUGE!"  
Yami gave as smile as he kneeled down to Yugi's height, and just as Yugi had gotten to him Yami gave his small friend a hug. "I was wondering when you would come to see me," he said.  
"What the…? What's going on here?" Jono asked very confused.  
Yugi turn to his friends. "Guys," he started "Yami here is my new friend. He's very nice."  
"NICE HIM!" the group said in surprise.  
Yami nodded slowly again as he stood up. "Will you please come to the palace now?" he asked, "I'll explain everything there."  
"Okay…" Jono said still kind of surprise and confused by all this and they all started to head back to the palace.  
Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes now, Yami notice and looked concern at him. "What's the matter Yugi?" he asked.  
"M-My grandpa forbid me to see you again…" Yugi said between sobs "H-He said you were mean man…."  
"And he IS!" shouted Teana, but then shut up fast when Yami glared madly at her.  
They rode off towards the palace with Yugi riding with Yami and the others on the other horses. "Wheee! This is fun," said Yugi. Yami just smiled at his little friend.  
"How can Yugi like this Pharaoh? He isn't nice at all."  
"I want answers but that's why we're going to the palace, so we'll find out, I guess."  
Unotice by anyone, a cloak figure stood ontop of a roof of a near by building aiming a bow and arrow at his target. He pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. Back at the group as they near the palace is when the arrow struch it's target, Yami. The Pharaoh fell off the carriot in pain as the horse bucked. "Yugi!" the others shouted.  
"Yami!" exclaimed Yugi as he dusted himself off and ran to his side. Yami winced as he tried to stood up, but the pain was unbareable, the arrow where his heart is. The guards was over the Pharaoh ready, most looking around the hoping to see the attacker. "Yami?" Yugi said shakily as he sat next to the Pharaoh and put his arms around him for support.  
A small smile pass on Yami's lips. "I-I'm okay little one," he said with another wince "A-Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't move much. Try and stay still."  
"Yugi, are you alright?" asked Teana.  
"I'm fine, but Yami needs help." Teana gave a thoughtful glance then decided that she should help him. He was mean, and she still didn't like him, but he was hurt so none of that mattered now. "Hey Jou, we need help over here. Yugi's fine, but the Pharaoh needs us."  
"What's the matter?" asked (grandpa).  
"It's Yami. Someone shot an arrow at us he's hurt."  
"Yugi!" shouted Yugi's grandpa, quite mad "I had told you not to be around the Pharaoh!"  
"B-But Grandpa..." Yugi started.  
"I-I said I'm fine." Yami said with another wince as he once again tried to get up. He grow as he looked at the arrow in his chest. With crismon eyes glareing, he grabbed the arrow with his right hand and started to yank on the thing.  
"Yami, don't do that! Please just stay calm and wait patiently for some healers to get here." But it was too late, Yami jancked out the arrow, the whole bloody thing in his hand now, blood from the wound still flowed. Yami's crismon eyes still glaraeing at the arrow now in his hand. "Yami you shouldn't be so rash like that. You should calm down and conserve your strength," Yugi added worriedly as he put his arms more comfortingly around him.  
"I'll be alright, Yugi. I know what I'm doing."  
"But Yami..."  
"I said I'm fine, little one." At that time the healers from the palace came.  
"My pharaoh, we got here fast as we..." one healer started to say then saw the arrow in Yami's hand "You highness! What in Ra's name do you think you are doing?! That's dangerous!"  
"You should never pull an arrow out yourself," another healer said.  
"Please stop fussing over me, I know what I'm doing. Believe me."  
"Please Yami..."  
"Please don't worry Little One."  
"Are you sure about that, Master. Come we must get you medical attention immediatly."  
Yami just glares at them with a low weak growl. "I...SAID I'm FINE."  
"You obviously aren't. At least let us get a good look at you." "Please Yami, do it for me?" asked Yugi.  
Yami sighed. "FINE!" he said.  
"I'm sorry," Yugi said starting to cry. Yami noticed this, "I'm sorry, I'm just...please don't be upset."  
"It's not your falt, little one." Yami said as the healers check him over.  
One scraches his head. "I don't get it." he said "It looked like it penertaed the hart yet...."  
"The gods must think kindly of you today, your masjesty." said another one.  
"I know, there's no trace of the arrow ever entering his body. The Gods must really love you Pharaoh."  
"See," Yami said as he slowly stood up "I'm fine."  
"Thanks Yami. I'm glad you're okay now." Yami smiled at this.  
"Now..." Yami said "Shall we head to the palace?" Yugi smiled as the Healers escorted the group to the Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Once at the palace, the group stood in the thone room as Yami went to his throne to have a sit. Yugi started to fallow Yami until he was stopped by Jou. "Stay away from him. At least until we get some info on him."  
"But Jono..."  
Yami findly sat on his throne and looked at the teens. "I know you want an explain about everything." Yami started "I'm not as bad as you think I am. You miss jugde me, unlike Yugi for he sees me of what I'm turely am."  
"But that dosen't explain why you kill so may innocent people and left may homeless." Jono said.  
"That was my father's doing." Yami said "I'm nothing like him and I had been trying to correct his mistakes." Yami saw the look on their faces showing that they didn't belive him, expect Yugi, cause the young boy was the only one believing him at the moment. "Please try to understand. I didn't want this for my people. I only wish you would believe me like your friend there."  
Yugi broke free of Jono's grip and ran over to the Throne. He sat down at Yami's feet with a look of longing and determination on his face. "Please listen to him. Do you honestly believe he would have befriended me if he was a bad person?" Yami smiled down at him and then looked towards the others.  
The others was speehless for awhile, computating on what Yugi and Yami had just said. "I understand that you are consern for your friend," Yami said to them "but I wouldn't harm anyone expecialy Yugi."  
Yugi smiled up at him and Yami smiled back. "Well, if what you say is true...I believe you," said Teana.  
"Ahhh... this is all confuseing but.... I'll go along with it, for Yuge." said Jono.  
"Count me in," said (tristan).  
"Well, if you promise you won't harm my grandson."  
"I will not lay one finger on him. He is my friend. I would not dream of harming him."  
"Then I believe you as well."  
Soon Prist Seto enter the throne room expecting it to be empty but was surprised to see it was not. "M-My Pharaoh...." he started surprised "B-Back so soon?"  
"Is there a problem Seto?"  
Seto composed himself. "It's nothing, your highness." he said "I just didn't expect to see you back so soon from taking care of Ryou Bakura."  
"I didn't take as long as I thought." Yugi backed up against the throne protectivly as Seto gave him the look of digust as if saying he was only a street rat to him.  
"I see your busy, so I'll leave." said Seto as he left.  
Jono growled. "Now THAT guy I DON'T like." he said.  
"To tell you the truth, I do not care for him either," Yami said to everyone elses surprise. Yami smiled down at Yugi again which made Yugi smiled back. "Don't you mind him, Little One. He's no threat to you."  
Yugi's smile grew, but then he looked concerned. "Does this mean I can be friends with him now?" Yugi asked.  
"Of course you can," (grandpa) said with a smile.  
"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran to him and gwomped him. Yami genki smiled, glad to see his little friend happy again.  
"Hmmmm...." Jono started "This is just a though here but if you are not ya father then who would want ya dead? If ya ask me, someone is ploting ya demise."  
Yami glared, "I know. I'll have to get to the bottom of this." He turned to Yugi. "We will have to cut our visits short. I do not wish to put you in danger."  
"But Yami..."  
"It's not an option, it's an order. I would prefer it if you were out of harms way. Just until we catch whoever shot that arrow." "But I don't want to leave. I want to stay by your side."  
"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that. It's for your safety."  
"I agree with him there, Yugi."  
"But Grandpa..."  
"Yugi, he has your best interest at heart."  
"But I, I don't...Yami I thought..."  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but you must understand," Yami said as he reached out to him. Yugi pushed him away and ran off, upset. "Yugi wait!" Yami sighed as he looked at the others. "I'll go after him."  
"Better let us," said Teana, "That creep might still be after you."  
"Alright, I shall wait here then." Yami watched as the group ran off after Yugi.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the palace, Seto walked until he meet up a man in cloak. "Master Seto," the man started until Seto grabbed him by the collor.  
"How dare you show your face around here?!" Seto said with a sneer.  
"But Master Seto, I did what you told me to. Why are you so mad at me?"  
"The Pharaoh is NOT dead! I told you to kill him and yet he is still alive!"  
"But I shot right at his heart!"  
"Leave the palace at once. And next time, kill him!"  
"Y-Yes Master Seto." Priest Seto sighed as the cloaked figure left the grounds.

* * *

Seto then turned his attention towards the Pharaoh when he entered the hall. "Why are your guests leaving, dear Pharaoh?"  
"It seems I might have upset Yugi. He ran off and his friends went looking for him. You'll have to excuse me, I must find out who wanted to kill me."  
"I had warn you, your highness." Seto said.  
"Just shut up, Seto," Yami said "I'm not in the mode." Seto smirked as he walked away. "I hope I can find who it is, for Yugi's sake."

* * *

"Yuge! Wait up!" Jono shouted as he and the others caught up with the crying Yugi.  
"Leave me alone!" he wailed as he fell on his knees to the sand.  
"Yuge what's the matter?"  
"I'm just...worried about Yami. I want... to be there for him." "We know Yugi, but it will put you in danger," reasoned Teana.  
"Teana's right." said (tristan) "Just think if we think how mean he is just think of everyone else. Someone out there must use that for an excuse to try and kill him. If they found out you're friends with him they might try to hurt you to get to him."  
"I guess, I never thought of it that way. But still, I'm worried. I don't want to lose him." Yugi began crying again.  
"It's okay Yugi," said Teana as she held him.  
"Just remember he's probably worried too."  
"Okay, shall we go back now?"  
"To the palace?" asked Teana looking down at him.  
"No, but we should let Yami know that I'm okay."  
"C'mon then, we'll go tell Yami yer safe and then head home," replied Jono.

* * *

Back at the palace, Yami was tring to find out who tried to kill him but to no adrivle. He was now in a room in the palace full of Egyptian gods. He kneeld down infront of them and started praying to them. "Great gods of Eygpt..." he started slowly "I need your guidence..."  
The statue of Hathor glowed and she appeared before him. "What is it Pharaoh Yami? Why have you asked for our help?"  
Now for most Egyptians seeing a god or goddness apperes right before them will shock them but Yami was inscave in this. He looked up at the cow goddness. "Great Hathor, goddness of joy..." he said slowly again "Someone wishes to kill me... but I'm not too worried about it but it's my friend Yugi and his friends and family. They might be in danger because of this."  
"Oh I see," she replied "Do you wish us to send a guardian out to these people?"  
"If it's not too much trouble. I do not wish to see my little friend get hurt."  
"We shall send one of your loyal Shadow Monsters. I believe your Dark Magician Girl, or Mana as she is more commonly known, shall do fine. I hope that will be all you need."  
"Thank you for you services Great Hathor."  
"You are welcome Pharaoh." She vanished in a white light.

* * *

As the group headed to the palace is when the Dark Magician Girl appered before them. "What in the gods!" (Tristen) explained surprised.  
"Please do not fear. I was sent by my Master, Pharaoh Yami to protect you from any danger."  
"Oh, thank you very much Dark Magician Girl."  
"You are welcome little one, but please call me Mana. That is my true name."  
"Alright Mana. And again thank you," Yugi replied.  
Mana genki smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Come, I shall lead you back to your homes." Mana followed Yugi and the gang to the village. "Wow! There are so many sights to see here. I've never been this far from the Palace."  
"What do you mean? Dose Yami ever let you go anywhere?" Yugi asked.  
"Not really, he always has us on Guard duty. We are guardians so, we stay inside the palace. Don't worry though, Little One. He is very nice to us. Wow! What are all those people doing on the streets?"  
"Them?" Jono started "Those people don't have homes. What Yami had told us, they gotten that way by his father and he's trying to correct that. Is that ture?"  
"I remember now, I hated the Pharaoh. Master Yami has his work cut out for him from the mess his father made. And yes, he is doing the best he can."  
"Was Yami's dad very mean?" Yugi asked "Dose Yami hate him or something?"  
"Yes, he did not treat us with very much respect and that made Master upset." Yugi sighed and looked at the ground upset. "Don't worry little one," Mana said as she ruffled his hair, "He was mean, yes, but there is one thing inparticular that he did for Master Yami, but let's not discuss that. "  
"What ya mean?" Jono asked, now curious "What was it?"  
"Please, lets just drop it."  
"Alright," Jono replied. Yugi was also curious, but he didn't say anything about it.  
" So, where is your house Little One?"  
"Right here," he said pointing to a small house with a drapery in front.  
"Oh, it's very nice. Shall we go inside?"  
"Yep. You can come in too guys. After you Grandpa." Mana genki smiled and followed.  
"Man," said Jono "I'm hungery, got anything to eat, Yuge?"  
"Um yeah, I think there's some fruit in the cupboards."  
"Um Little One?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It would be my pleasure to make you all dinner? Would you mind?"  
"Of course not, go ahead. Let me just show you where everything is."  
"girlish squel Thank you Young Master!" After Mana was shone everything, she began happily working and she hummed an old Egyptian tune as she did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Yami sat in dinning room as Dark Magician, better known as Mahaado came up to his master. "Master Yami, haver you seen Mana? I looked everywhere."  
"I send her to watch my little friend Yugi until I find the person who is trying to kill me." Yami said as he was about to bite in a leg of goose.  
"Oh, I see. I was worried there for a moment." Yami just nodded as he ate.

* * *

"Wow Mana I didn't know you were soo good!" said Yugi.  
"Yeah look at all this food!" Jono said dooling.  
"Go ahead and dig in guys! Hope you like! " Mana took a seat and fixed herself some while the others, except for Yugi dug right in. He was fixing himself a plate with manners. "You have very nice manners, Young Master."  
"Thanks."

* * *

Once after everyone ate, it was time for Jono, Tana and (Tristan) to head back home. "Thanks for dinner Mana, was it?"  
"See ya later Yuge."  
"Bye."  
"Bye guys."  
"Be careful you three. I will be here at Young Master's if you need me "  
Mana closed the curtain and her and Yugi went inside. Grandpa yawned, "Night, Yugi. I'm off to bed."  
"Night Grandpa."  
"You know, you should get to bed too," said Mana.  
"yawn Yeah, yer right. But what about Yami?"  
" Don't you worry about Master Yami, Young Master. Off to bed with you now," she replied leading him to his bedroom. Yugi climbed in bed, pulled the covers over, and laid down. He sighed and looked out the window. Mana smiled " You've had a rough day, try and sleep now." She waited a few minutes, but Yugi just couldn't sleep. "What's the matter Young Master?"  
"sigh I just can't sleep."  
"Well, when Master Yami couldn't sleep, I used to sing to him."  
"You did?" Yugi said sitting up.  
"nod" Mana walked over to the bed, sat on the edge, and tucked Yugi back in. "How about I sing one of Master's favorite songs?" Yugi gave a small, excited smile. " Alright, close your eyes and go to sleep now." With that she, laid down next to him and began singing an old Egyptian Hymn. When she had finished, he was fast asleep. Mana smiled down at him. "Sweet Dreams Young Master." She looked out the window into the starry sky. "I hope you are safe Master Yami. Young Master Yugi would be very upset if you were to leave us." She smiled at Yugi again and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Back at the palace, within Yami's chambers, Yami was a sleep. Mahaddo was sleeping near the door, leaning on the wall near by with his staft close to him, ready to protect his master. Both didn't know that a the man that Seto haired before to kill Yami had just snuck onto the balcony of Yami's chambers this time with a short dagger in hand. "I'll destroy you this time, Pharaoh. Or Master Seto will kill me," he whispered. He carefully climbed into the room and stood quietly over Yami. He lifted his hand about ready to strike.  
Mahaado stirred from his sleep as an eerie feeling filled him. He burst open the door, staff ready. He came in just in time to see the killer run off. Thankfully, Yami still slept. "I'm glad he didn't wake, then again, only a stampede of Aisian Elephants can wake him up."  
"Dark Magician.... Dark Magic attack..." Yami said softly in his sleep. Mahaado just rolled his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Egyptian Sun streamed through Yugi's window. He woke up and hopped out of bed, surprised Mana wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen and what a sight! He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat down next to Grandpa. "Morning, Young Master!" said Mana in a sing song voice. "Hope you like (what did they eat for breakfast?)."  
"How long have you been up Mana?" Yugi asked sleepily.  
"Oh I've been up since dawn."  
"Whaaa!?" Yugi said now fully awake.  
""  
Yugi just shrugged. Grandpa smiled. "I have to go take care of some business, why don't you hang out with your friends today Yugi?" "Alright."  
"I'll be there too, to watch out for you."  
"I guess that's alright. My friends liked you alot, Mana."  
"Well, I'm off. Try and stay out of trouble Yugi."  
"Don't worry Mister, I'll take good care of Young Master," Mana said glomping Yugi. He blushed as Grandpa headed out the door.

* * *

Back at the palace, Yami yawned and streached once he had woken up. There was a knock on the stone door, "Master? Are you awake?"  
Yami yawns again as he gets up from his big bed. "I'm up, Mahaado." he said with another yawn.  
"That's good," Mahaado said as he smiled and walked away.  
"I hope Yugi faired alright. I'm sure Mana is taking good care of him," Yami said to himself. Yami started to get ready for day ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, "So, were are we going today Young Master?" Mana said excitedly.  
"Well, me and my friends usually go walk around the markets, looking for things to do."  
Mana gainky smiled. "Sounds like fun, Young Master! " she said. Yugi could only smile.  
He walked outside, with Mana behind him. "Morning Yugi."  
"Hey Yuge."  
"Hey."  
"So what's up guys?"  
"Nothin much."  
"They're having sales all over the Market. Let's go check it out."  
"She'll probably stop and look at all the girly jewelry and stuff."  
"What did you say Jono?" Teana asked threatingly. Yugi could only sweatdrop.

* * *

Once the group adrrived at the market place, Mana was over joyed to see all the people and booths. "Oooo, I didn't know Master ruled over so many. It's nice to see how happy they are. Oh my..." Mana looked to see a few poor people who looked distraught. "What's wrong with them Young Master?"  
"Those people don't have homes. They were devasted by the Pharaoh."  
"But Master wouldn't want to hurt his people like that. It was Master's father who did it," Mana added with an upset look.  
"We know he didn't but many other people here still think of that." said Jono.  
"Come over here Mana," Teana said, trying to get the Mage's mind off of such terrible matters.  
"What is it Teana?"  
"See all these pretty necklaces and stuff?"  
"Wow! They're very nice." Yugi smiled at Mana's curiosity.  
"Hey stop him! Theif!" someone form one of the booths shouted as a young boy ran bay with an armfull of fruit.  
"Why are those guards chasing him? He must be hungry, carrying all that fruit."  
"Mana, he didn't pay for it. He stole it."  
"Aww, that boy's probably poor, like that family we saw a few minutes ago. Stay right here Young Master."  
"Mana, what are you...?" Mana ran off towards that poor boy. "Hi there."  
"Don't hurt me! I'm only stealing caus my family is hungry."  
"I understand. I want to help. Let me help you carry that." "Thanks miss."  
""  
"She's gonna get in a lot of trouble for that."  
"Shush Jono. She's helping him. She doesn't understand."  
"I hope she knows what she's doing," Yugi said with a sigh.  
"Hey you! Stop right there!"  
"You leave that poor boy alone. I'm helping him feed his family."  
"But Miss, he stole that food. I can have you punished for being an accomplis."  
"That isn't neccessary," Mana replied questionably.  
"How much is it?"  
"What?" all the guards asked.  
"How much is it?"  
"It's cost ten gold coins for the apples and pears, and five gold coins for the melons."  
"Oh, well then...here you are."  
Mana reached into a little pouch that she had and pulled out about 20 gold coins of royal money. The poor boys eyes widened, "Whoa! She must be from the palace or something."  
"Uh, thanks Miss."  
"You're welcome "  
"She paid with the Pharaoh's money. But why would someone from the palace be here?"  
"Who cares. What's done is done."  
"Oh, don't forget these," Mana called to the boy as she handed him the fruit she helped him carry.  
"Thanks again Miss." He went running off to his family. "Mom, you'll never guess. This lady helped me get this fruit. She payed with royal money. A lady from the Palace helped me. I think she's a servent of the Pharaoh."  
"Nonsense, son. That's just your imagination."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami went outside of the palace, this time wearing his plain clook, the hood covering his spiky tri-color hair. He knew he souldn't be out trying to find who ever tried to kill him himself, but he aslo knew he would be safe any way. As he walked down the market place he saw Mana helping the poor boy with fuirt and his guards with her. Yami watched as Mana took care of the trouble and watched the boy ran off to his family near by. And he had over heard the mother. "You would be surprised." he said slowly "The Pharaoh is proberly having a change of heart, maam." Mana looked to where the boy had been running as she heard a familiar voice. She noticed Yami's crimson eyes under the plain traveler's cloak. He put his finger up to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. She nodded and turned her attention to Yugi and Co.  
"That was realy nice of you, Mana." said Jono.  
"Well, he was hungry and he was being good to his family. I had to help." Yugi genki smiled.  
"I'm bored. There is no use looking at all this pretty jewelry if you can't buy it."  
As the group trying to think of what to do, when Yami walked past, just glanceing at the group before headed off down the dusty street. "Was that...?"  
"Now, now Young Master," Mana sang as she gave him a cute little "keep it a secret" look.

* * *

As Yami walked down the street some man bummped into him. "Sorry sir," the man said. Yami looked curiously at him. Something's not right about him.  
"Oh by Ra, was that the Pharaoh I just bumped into? ...Nah!"  
The man just shrugged it off and contiuned on his way. "I'll have to keep an eye on him. There's just something about him..." Yami thought to himself.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jono.  
"Why don't we check out, what's going on over there? There seems to be a crowd."  
"Okay." The group ran off towards the place where most everyone was gathered.  
"Young Master, wait for me."

* * *

"Whoa! Monster battles and stuff!"  
"Yeah, isn't it that one game that you learned how to do Yuge?" "Duel Monsters, here."  
"Oooo, I didn't know commoners could play this game," Mana said.  
"Alright, who wants to eat my dust next?" asked the winner of the duel they all had just watched.  
"Hey Yuge, why don't you try?" Jono said.  
"Yeah, you'd be good Young Master."  
"I don't know..."  
"Aww, come on Yugi. Show that hot shot who's boss."  
"Go on Young Master."  
"... Alright. I'll take you up on that challenge."  
"What? You? You're just a puny little kid."  
"Lil-little?"  
"Uh oh, they called him little."  
"Does that offend Young Master?" The group nodded. "Oh. You can do it Young Master! Show him who's tough!"  
"Ya heard me."  
"We'll see who's little. Let's go."  
"Whatever shrimp." Yugi cringed and got an angered look on his face.  
"That's it Young Master. You aren't little!"  
"Go get up Yugi!"  
"Make him eat your dust Yuge!"  
"Go get 'em Yugi!"  
"laughs Very well, shirmp. Then lests duel!"  
"I'll start things off with Elven Swordsman!" Yugi's conterfit Puzzle glowed slightly as a real life, shadow monster of the Celctic Guardian appeared.  
"laughs Is that all you got? Then I summoned my Dark Fire Soldier!"  
"Great, now what?"  
"You can do it Yugi!"  
"Don't get discouraged yet Young Master, you can beat him!"  
Yami watched near by. "Don't worry little one," he whisper softy to himself "stay strong, remember what I taught you."  
"You ready to lose shrimp? Dark Fire Soldier, attack his elf!" Yugi braced himself for the attack. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! There goes yer puny little elf. Whatcha gonna do now?"  
"This! I summon the Mystical Elf in defense!" A beautiful, blue-skinned, elf appeared. She was praying and muttering a spell.  
"You think your puny elf will with stand my fire soldier?"  
"Maybe, try and attack me and see?"  
"That's the way Yugi, come back from behind and intimidate your foe," Yami whispered.  
"Way to go Yuge!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's it Young Master! Make a come back!"  
"I'll show you shrimp! Darkfire Soldier, attack the female elf!"  
The soldier tired, but got blasted back hard, and the duelist wince in pain. Yugi smirked. "Sorry but my elf's defence is too high for your monster."  
"Whaa?" "The Mystical Elf has 2000 defense points and your soldier only has 1700 attack."  
"Grrrr! Nice move shrimp, but it won't save you for long."  
"Oh ahead and try." Yugi said."  
"Fine, I play my Disc Fighter! Disc Fighter attack the elf!"  
Yugi laughed. "Are you dence or something? Once again my defence is too high."  
"laughs Maybe but my Disc Fighter's speical abitly is that he can destroy any monster with a defence of 2000 without causeing me damge."  
"Whaaa?" Yami's eyes widened, as even this move surprised him. "Hang in there!"  
"You can make a come back Young Master!"  
_Giant Solider of Stone...._ Yugi thinks as he look at his new card _But I play it in defince mode that Disc Fighter will just destroy it anyway._  
"You can do it Little One," Yami whispered.  
"Y-Yami?" Yugi thought to himself.  
Yami closed his crismon eyes and started to contentate. /Just remeber what I taught you... You don't need just monsters to win a duel, it takes a combation of magics and traps as well/  
Okay...I understand. But what are you/  
"Are you gonna move or what shrimp?"  
"I played Giant Solider of Stone in defence, and I play one card faced down."  
"I played Giant Solider of Stone in defence, and I play one card faced down."  
"What good will that do ya? Disc Fighter attack that rock!"  
"I was waiting for that."  
"Huh?"  
"You just actived my trap card, Mirror Force!"  
"Gaaaah!" the duelist exclaimed as his attack got blasted right back at him, destroying both of his monsters.  
"Yeay! Way ago Yuge!"  
"You show them Young Master!"  
"Why you litte worm!"  
"And that's not all," Yugi said "I sacrofice my Solider of the Summond Skull!"  
"Crap!"  
/Good move Yugi/  
"Alright!"  
"Wahoo!"  
"Oh, this is so exciting. Young Master is winning "  
"Attack with Lightening Strike!"  
"Ahhh!"  
"Looks like you have hardly any life points left."  
"You little twerp," the duelist sputtered.  
"Go ahead, make your last move."  
"Grrr, I summon this card in face down defense mode."  
/He's letting on with something, I can see in his eyes. I think he wants you to attack his defence monster/  
/Should I hold off/  
/Wait until you can destroy his defense without risking a monster/  
/Okay/  
"I'll end my turn with a face down card."  
"Heh, heh, heh, i knew you wouldn't attack. No matter, i can activate my monster's effect myself. I summon Man Eater Bug! Annahilate his Skull Demon!"  
"Don't be so sure! Horn of Heaven!"  
"What?"  
/Great move Little One/  
"Unfortunatly, for Horn of Heaven, I have to sacrifice a monster."  
"Well that was stupid. You lose your Skull Demon anyway."  
"Are you sure? Activate Premature Burial! Eventhough I have to pay 800 life points, I can summon my Summoned Skull back to the field."  
"Aw, crap!"  
/Good going little one. I won't do it better myself/  
"/Thanks/ Are you gonna make your last move, or is it my turn?"  
"I...I...end my turn."  
"Alright then, Summoned Skull, make your final attack on his life points!"  
"Ahhh!!!!" the duelist shouted as the rest of his life points went down to zeo.  
"Yey! You did it Yuge!" Jono shouted happily.  
"That's the way to do it Young Master!"  
"Yay Yugi!" Yami could only smirk.  
"You were lucky this time, punk, but next time we duel I'll beat you."  
"If you say so," Yugi sighed.  
"You did it! You did it!" Mana said glomping him. Yugi blushed. "You're almost as good as Master!"  
"Uh, can you let me go now?"  
"Sorry Young Master." Yami smiled again, then started to leave the dueling arena.  
"Hey! Wait!" Yugi called after him.  
"No Young Master, remember? We have to keep it a secret." Yugi sighed as Mana held him steadfast. Yami only smiled back at him before heading out of sight.  
"But why must we?" Yugi asked.  
"For the safety of the both of you. You must understand," Mana said turning him to face her. She gave him a serious look with her green eyes.  
"I guess." said Yugi.  
"That's better " Mana said as she patted him on the back and followed the group through the rest of the Market Place.  
"Okay, now what should we do?" Tana asked with a smile.  
"Well, since we don't have hardly any spending money. Why don't we go back towards Yugi's house and hang out?"  
"Nonsense. I have money. Why don't we all get something to eat, my treat "  
"Wow! Thanks Mana."  
"Anything for Young Master and his friends "  
"Yeay! Food!" Jono and (Tristan) shouted at the same time. Mana giggled. Yugi and Teana sighed and sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami decided to head back to the Palace. His hunt was getting him nowhere and he was tired. The man Seto hired glared down at him from a rooftop. "Alright, this time, I won't fail." He shot the arrow and it hit Yami in the shoulder. He fell down, and looked widly around for the attacker.  
"Y-you!" The man only smirked as he swooped down.  
"Yeah, it's me again. If you stay down, you'll make this a lot easier."  
"I swear to Ra if you..."  
"Shut up, Pharaoh!" He shot another arrow, right as his heart, he was sure of it. "Now, I watch you die."  
Yami winced. "W-Who...Wh-Why are you doing this...?"  
"Caus my master wants you dead."  
"H-how...did you know...it was me?"  
"I got a good luck at ya when ya bumped into me earlier. I knew ya were the Pharaoh."  
The hunter grabbed the hood of Yami's clock and yacked it off reveling Yami's spikey tri-color hair. "Y-You are going to regret doing this...." Yami winced as he took the arrow that was in his heart out with a hard yank, and started to yank out the other arrow.  
"What the...? Yer commiting suicide!" Yami threw the blood stained arrows to the ground and stood up, much to the fear of the assasin.  
"Not realy," Yami said with a snear as he moved his clock aside to reveal the puzzle around his neck "you try to hurt me, you're offending the gods by doing so."  
"What the Hell? Are you...immortal or something? Oh My Ra! You are!"  
"So what if I am? You have to thank my father to asked the gods to bring on this gift to me. Now, tell me who your master is and I might spare your soul from the Shadow Realm."  
"I...won't tell."  
"Then you leave me no choice."  
"Alright, alright. I'll tell. It's Seto. Priest Seto."  
"My cousin? He would turn against me?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, "Master!"  
"What is it Mana? Is Yami in trouble?" Teana got wide eyed. Honda and Jono stood there, there mouths hanging open and their food almost slipping out of their hands.  
"Stay right here, don't follow me."  
"But Mana..."  
"No Young Master. Promise me you'll stay right here. Promise me!"  
"Alright, I promise."  
"You'll be safer with your friends. Stay here," Mana said with stern look in her green eyes. As she walked away, Yugi sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
"She didn't say I can't mind link him," he thought to himself. "Yuge, whatcha doin? Whya got yer eyes closed?"  
/Yami...Yami it's Yugi, are you alright? /  
/....YUGI! What in Ra's name? /  
/What's wrong...are you okay? /  
/Yugi, go home right now./  
/But/  
/Just do what I say. Is Mana with you? /  
/No, she yelled and, told me to stay here, and then left to find you./  
/Little One, I want you to go home and stay there./  
/Why? Are you hurt?/  
/Just go Yugi./  
Yugi sighed and opened his eyes. "C'mon guys, let's go home." "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
"Just come home with me, alright?" The group followed reluctantly.  
"Master, where are you?" Mana called.

* * *

Yami glared at the hunter, still quite surprised that Seto was behind on all this. He grabbed the hunter by the collor of his T-shirt and glared at the hunter with his crismon eyes. "I...thought you were gonna...spare me."  
"Where is Priest Seto?" he growled.  
"In...in the Palace." Yami threw the hunter down and stormed off towards the Palace.  
"Ahh!" cried the hunter as he got up from the ground and ran for his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friends; Alatáriël Sîrfalas and Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.  
  
By Any Other Name  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"SETO!!!!" Yami shouted once he entred the palace, quite mad.  
"Master, there you are! Master? Are you okay?"  
"Mana, go to Yugi's house and make sure he stays there."  
She looked at him curiously, "Are you alr..."  
"Go watch over Yugi."  
"Alright Master," Mana said with a concerned nod.  
"My Pharaoh, why aren't you dea...I mean, what do need your highness?"  
"You can cut out the pleasentries Seto!" Yami spat.  
"W-What do you mean, your highness?"  
Yami grabbed him by his robes. "It was you! You haired someone to try an kill me and I want to know why?!"  
"Why would I, your dear cousin, ever want to do that?"  
"Don't play games with me Seto! I ran into your "hunter" and he told me everything."  
"That fool!" Yami glared at him. "Alright, I admit it. I hired him to kill you."  
"Why Seto?! Why do such a thing to your own flesh and blood?!"  
"Because you're weak! A kind, caring person like you could never understand the powers of being Pharaoh! I'd make a way better Pharaoh than you!" Seto exclamied as he yanked Yami's hands off of him.  
"Seto, there is more to being Pharaoh than just power!"  
"I was beinging to wonder why you never were like your father, he made a better Pharaoh then you."  
"You lie! My father was the worst Pharaoh of them all! Have you seen what he had done to our people?!"  
"Yes! He's succeeding in his duties! He stroke fear into thier hearts and forced them to obey! He reached the objective of power!" "Not another word Seto! That is blasphemy and I will not hear of it!"  
"Oh realy?" Seto said with a snear "This is the holdharted turth, 'your magjuesty'."  
"The Gods did not inted for the position of Pharaoh to be used this way! My father abused that power and I will stand to correct it!"  
"We'll see about that," Seto said as he walked away.  
"Guards, seize my cousin!"  
"Like they can hold me."  
"Don't you talk to Master that way," spat Mahaado as he held his staff at Seto's heart, while the other guards restrained him.  
Seto started laugh. "You think this will end, cousin?" he said as he took out his Millennium Rod, and unsevth the dagger-like blade hidden within, and jabbed it into the chest of one of the guards, sending him into the Shadow Realm. Yami glared and Mahaado stiffened his grip on his staff, brusing Seto's chest, where it was pointed.  
Seto glares. "Send this tradior to the dungen, I'll think of his sentance later." Yami said with a growl.  
"Yami! Yami, are you here?"  
"What in Ra?!"  
"Yami, there you are!" Yugi exclaimed glomping him.  
"Yugi..."  
"Master I'm sorry! I tried to stop him! He...oh."  
"It's alright Mana. Yugi what are you doing here? I told you to go home and stay there."  
"But I was worried." Yugi said.  
"I understand that, but you can't worry about me. You need to worry about your own safety. You mean a lot to me and I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you." Mana could only smile as the two embraced each other. Yami glance over as he saw Seto being taken away by the remaining guards.  
"What happened to him?" Yugi asked, his curiousity now focused on what Yami was looking at.  
"It's nothing. I've found out the man behind my attempted murder. It's nothing for you to worry about."  
"I knew I didn't like him. The way he stared at me..."  
"Don't worry about it alright?"  
"Okay."  
Mana smiled again, then she looked sternly at Yugi. "You are very bad at following orders Young Master," she pouted. Yami couldn't help but laugh at this. Mana smiled too. "You understand that Master and I are just looking out for you, okay?" Mana said ruffling Yugi's hair.  
Yugi smiled and squirmed a bit. "I know. Hey, wanna duel? You like you could use some cheering up" Yugi said.  
Yami smiled. "Very well, but how about I teach you how do duel in the Shadow Realm this time?" Yami asked.  
"Are you sure it's safe to the young master?" Mana asked.  
Yami nodded. "I think Yugi is ready now to learn."  
"What is the 'Shadow Realm'? I've seen the monster come to life from the cards but..."  
"I don't think Young Master can handle it."  
"He has a strong will and a strong heart, I believe he can." Yami looked down at Yugi. "You want to try, Yugi?" he asked.  
"Um, I suppose so."  
"I'm going with you."  
"If you wish Mana. Ready Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "Okay then, take my hand." Yugi did and Yami lead them to the room where he played in Shadow Games with Seto. Giant tablets with Duel Monsters on them scattered the room.  
"Wow! Those look like the Duel Monsters I played with before."  
"They are one in the same, Yugi," Yami said with a gentle smile, intrigued by Yugi's interest.  
Yugi saw one of them that looked like Mana. "Isn't that...? You look really cool there."  
"Stop it Young Master, you're making me blush." Yami could only laugh as Mana got all flustered as Yugi smiled and made compliments.  
"Now..." Yami started, as he gane his composire "before we start I'm going to teach you how summon the monsters from the tabelts."  
"You mean you can't just play?"  
"No, there is more to it than that. It takes a strong will and a strong soul to tap into the shadow magic and release the monster. Mana can you help me show him?"  
"Sure Master. Don't be afraid Young Master. Just follow our lead." Yugi watched as Yami, who let go of Yugi's hand, walked over towards the tabelts and closed his eyes.  
"Celctic Guardian, I call upon you aide." An elven warrior flashed to life right before him, the tablet thunking to the ground. Yugi's eyes widened.  
Yami nodded at Mana and she nodded back. "Mystical Elf, come help me old friend." A holy, blue skinned elf apperead and began chanting a spell.  
Yugi just stared in aw as Yami just smiled before he contuied. "Now..." he started "That's how you summon normal monsters, but to summon the higer level ones you will need to sacrofice your monsters, only when you fell they did their job and treat them with respect."  
Yugi nodded along. "I choose to summon Curse of Dragon. He requires one offering. You have served me well Celtic Guardian, I sacrifice you so that I may summon Curse of Dragon."  
"I'll do the same. I'm sorry Mystical Elf, I require your lifeforce to summon Magician's Valkyrion." Both the Curse of Dragon and Magician's Valkyrion appeared as the stone tablets for Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian slammed to the ground.  
"Don't it hurt the monsters?" Yugi asked.  
"Not if they are used honorably, Young Master."  
"Oh I see." Yugi said.  
"Those with pure hearts, who want to use the monsters for battle and for good cause, will not harm them in their sacrifice."  
"But if they are used for power, like that Baka Priest Seto does..."  
"Mana, be careful. You shouldn't talk about your superior like that."  
"I know Master, but he doesn't realize he's hurting them."  
"I know you mean well, Mana. Some times Seto is just hardheaded like that, like my father was."  
"So, uh..." Yugi said, trying to change the subject as he saw Mana's look of pain.  
"Anyways," Yami started "Let's contiune, shall we?" After explain to Yugi how to duel in the Shadow Realm Yami believed that Yugi was ready.

* * *

"You can do it Young Master. Just do what Master taught you and you'll be fine. I'll be right here. Goes easy on him Master, okay?"  
Yami just nodded as he looked over at Yugi. "You ready to start Yugi?" he asked.  
He sighed, "As ready as I can be, I suppose."  
"You'll do fine,Yugi." Yami said "Let's begain." He close his eyes. "Mystical Elf, I call upon you, defend my life points."  
"Alright, um..."  
"Don't be afraid Young Master! You can do it!"  
Yugi smiled and looked at the stone tablets he had. "Here's one, Giant Soldier of Stone!" Yami just smirked from the otherside of the room.  
"I guess that's all I do for now."  
"Alright, Young Master and Master each have a defense monster. Eeee! This is so exciting," Mana said to herself.  
Yami smirked again. _I have to becareful, I taught him all that I know._ he thought. "Alright, get ready Yugi. I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to bring out the Summoned Skull. You have served me well my Elf. I now use your lifeforce to summon, Summoned Skull." The Mystical Elf bowed before dissapating, her stone crashing to the ground. The Summoned Skull stone rose up and out came the Summoned Skull himself, ready to strike. Yugi gluped as he looked at Summoned Skull ready to attack.  
"Don't worry! You can do it!" Yugi smiled weakly at Mana's encouragement.  
"Summon Skull attack the Giant Solider of Stone!" Yugi winced under the power, but quickly recovered. "Your move, Yugi."  
"Okay then, I'll um...summon, uh..." he looked frantically around at his stone tablets to see which one was the best choice. Yugi spotted the Man Eater Bug and remembered its special ability. "I've got it now. I summon Man Eater Bug! With it's special ability, I can automatically destroy Summoned Skull!"  
"Good choice, Little One."  
Yugi smiled pridefully. "I guess it's your move now."  
"Alright, I choose to play Kuriboh in defensive mode. Go ahead."  
"Okay, I'll sacrifice my Man Eater for Curse of Dragon." Yugi thanked the Man-eating insect as it disspeared and its stone hit the ground. The Curse of Dragon stone rose and the dragon came forth from it.  
"Oop...." Kuriboh said, a little bit scared.  
"It almost upsets me to hurt something so cute, yet so loyal. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have Curse of Dragon attack."  
"Kuriboh, Mulitply now!"  
"Whoa!"  
"My Kuribohs protect my life points by multiplying into many." Yugi blinks. "Why do you seem so surprised?"  
"I didn't know, they could do that. Or, at least I forgot." Yami just smirked.  
"Such cute, yet useful creatures," fondeled Mana as a stray one nuzzled her.  
"Oop! "  
"Hi cutie. Go be a good Kuriboh now," Mana cooed as she patted it on the head and had it go back to its comrades.  
"Well, how are you going to penetrate my wall of furry protectors?"  
"Easy, by using Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Let my two monsters, combine to be one!" Gaia's stone arose and both him and Curse of Dragon fused together to form Gaia, the Dragon Champion.  
"Very well done Little One, you managed a fusion summoning without my teaching it to you first." Yugi just smiled.  
Yami smiled back. "Alright, Young Master. Way to go!"  
"Okay Gaia, attack now!"  
"Good move, but I'm afraid it ends here. Activate Stone Spell, Mirror Force!" Yugi cringed under the blast and it left him a little shaken. Yami walked over to him to see if he was alright. "That was a good duel. It seems you have the potential for the Shadow Realm too. You sure you're alright?"  
"I should be fine...whoa!"  
"Young Master!" Mana said catching him before he fell.  
"Take it easy Yugi. That was your first Shadow Duel. They take a lot of energy out of you at first." Yami looked over at Mana. "Mana," Yami started "Take Yugi home."  
"But Master, wouldn't it be faster to have the Healers take care of him here?"  
"I suppose so, but we must let his family and friend know that he is here. Take him to my room then."  
"Yes Master," Mana replied as she carried Yugi's weak, sleeping form to the Pharaoh's Chambers.

* * *

When Yugi woken up he was in a huge bed, that was not his own. "Wh-where am I?"  
"Ah, Young Master. How are you feeling?" Mana asked concerned as she sat on the bed next to him.  
"I'm fine now, I guess." Yugi said "So where am I?"  
At that moment Yami walked in. "You're in my room, Yugi." said Yami.  
"Whoa! I'm in the Pharaoh's bed?" Mana genki smiled.  
":giggle: It's no big deal. You were weakened from the duel so, I suggested that you rest."  
"Oh I see." Yami just smiled. "So what now?"  
"Well, I've told your grandfather and friends where you were, so..."  
"Did they want me home?"  
"Yes, and I believe it to be for the best. Until I give Seto his sentance, I want to make sure you're safe."  
"But, what about you?" Yugi said slowly getting up from the bed.  
"Don't worry about me." Yami said "I'll be fine."  
"Okay. As long as I can come back to see you," Yugi replied, glomping him.  
Yami smiled a bit. "Course," Yami started "I promise."  
"Alright, bye then."  
"Don't leave without me. You aren't going by yourself Young Master." Mana forcibly took Yugi's hand and took him home herself.  
"Thanks Mana, I knew I could count on you."  
"You beat, come on now Young Master," Mana said leading Yugi out of the Palace.  
Yami smiled a bit as he watch Yugi and Mana leave. _Now to deal with Seto._ he thinks. Yami walked down to the dungeon in deep thought. _But what should I do?_ he thinks as he walked _I'm just so confused._ "I could give him the full extent of the law, but he's my own flesh and blood." He sighed heavily. "What should I do?"

* * *

Yami arrived at the dungeons, where Seto was not too happy. "You'd put your own flesh and blood in chains like some common criminal!"  
"What you did is inexcusable. I'm your cousin Seto."  
Seto growls at him. "What are going to do to me now, couisn?"  
"The only befitting sentence for you is banishment." Yami said "From here now your title as High Prist will be remove as well as the Millennium Rod and you shall never be alowled within the kingdom again." Seto growled. "If you don't like the circumstances I can make it worse. I don't want to have to." Seto just growled again and, as soon as the chains were removed, he handed Yami his Millenium Rod. Yami took the rod in his hands as his crismon eyes glare at Seto's blue eyes. "You sould have not thought about wanted to kill me or this would never had happen." Yami said.  
"I still say I would have made a better Pharaoh."  
Yami sighed, "Don't make this harder for yourself. Please just leave and do not return."  
Seto just glared for a bit. "Very well 'Pharaoh'." was all he said as he left, as what Yami to believe, never to return again.

* * *

Years go by an the Egyptian Empire thrived, Yami soon became well liked in the eyes of his people as he fixed the mess his father had left him. One day, Yugi and the gang decided to come see Yami. They all headed towards the palace. "Hey maybe we can all duel today." Jono said happy as they near the palace.  
"Maybe. I'm just glad we can visit. It's been awhile since I saw him. He's been busy lately."  
"I know." Tana said "With him fixing up everything his father had done, it been quite hard of any of us to see him."  
"Maybe our visit'll cheer 'im up?" asked Jono.  
"I hope so." said Honda as they nared the palace gate, two guards stop them.  
"You shall not pass." one said.  
"What do ya mean?" Jono said piss off "We're here to see Yami."  
"Sorry," said another one "the Pharaoh is not seeing anyone at this moment."  
"Why I outta...."  
"Easy Jono." The guards glared.  
"Um excuse me, is there a problem gentle...Young Master! Oh my, how you've grown. Come right on in," said Mana.  
"Um Miss Mana, why are you...?"  
"These are special friends of the Pharaoh. If you make my Master mad..."  
"Sorry about that," one of the guards said, embarassed.  
"You should be." Mana said as the guards let the group in.

* * *

They reached the throne room. "Master!" Mana sung, "Young Master and his friends are here to see you."  
"The Master is not here at the monet, Mana," said Mahado as he appered behind the throne, he was fixing the drape behind it "And what's with all the yelling?"  
"Well," Mana sighed, "the guards wouldn't let Young Master and his friends in."  
"Sorry about that everyone. The guards tend to be pushy."  
"So where is he?" asked Jono.  
"He's been alittle bit slow getting up this morning." Mahado said with a sigh "He stayied up too late making sure some laws that were going to be pass fit his standards."  
"Oh."  
"He shouldn't be long, you're welcome to wait."  
"Oh yes, please do. Ooo, wait here Young Master. I'll bring you all some snacks."  
"Okay, sure Mana." Yugi said.  
"" Mana skipped away to the kicten.  
"(sighes) Some times she's TOO happy." Mahado said "But I still love her." Everyone sweatdropped and smiled.  
A yawn fills the room as the thone room doors open again. "By the gods.... Remind me not to stay up late again, Mahado.... Yugi, guys?"  
"Hi Yami," Yugi said excitedly. The others wasn't sure if Yugi notice this or what, but what they saw before them was an unaged Yami standing before them, and I do mean unaged. He looked to them like the frist day they meet him.  
"Hello Yugi. You've grown much since I last saw you."  
Yugi smiled, then took a good look at Yami. "You haven't aged at all," he said jokingly.  
"Is it just me, or he hasn't aged?" Jono asked.  
Yami sighed sadly, his smile fadeing as he headed to his thone. _I knew this day would come someday, but I never thought it would be today._ he thought.  
"Well, now that you mention it..."  
"Not to sound rude, but I agree."  
"What do you mean guys?" asked Yugi.  
"Don't you see it, Yuge?" Jono started "He don't look a day older since we met him."  
Yugi looked hard, then his face fell. "You're right, I hope noting is wrong." He then smiled and went up to Yami's throne to talk to him.  
"I know what you all are thinking...." Yami started slowly, sounding a bit sad "You might had notice I haven't aged at all, unlike you all.... And this I can explain. If you can let me..."  
They all nodded. "I'm listening," Yugi said as he took Yami's hand.  
Yami sighed again. "Very well, but you proberly won't believe me even if I told you..."  
"I'll believe you, whatever you say."  
Yami sighed, "It happened when I was little. My father was Pharaoh and I'm was still a Prince." Yami started "My father knew he couldn't live forever and he wanted his rule to last for enons. So he had a plain. He took me to the Temple of Ra and asked the gods for a favor. The gods heard him and bestoed a gift to him.... Actully on to me. The gift was to make me immortal, and it worked."  
"Whoa!"  
"Man, talk about a raw deal. Makin you immortal so yer stuck here rulin."  
Teana glared at him, "Tactless!" she whispered.  
Yugi smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry Yami. At least everyone likes you now."  
Yami noded slowly, he was still sad. "I know," he started "but the bad this is that once you are gone from is world I'll be still stuck here with no friends at all. I was worried that if I had told you when we frist meet, that you won't be my friend any more, Little One."  
"I'm sad for you Yami, but I'll still be your friend. I'll always be your friend, no matter what." Yami just smiled sadly. "Hey," Yugi said with a big smile on his face, "Maybe we can reverse it. Or, maybe we can make ourselves immortal too."  
Yami slowly shook his head. "Neither would work." he said slowly "My father asked the gods to do this to only me and no other, and a gods' gift can't be reverse either."  
Yugi looked very sad and upset for Yami. "Don't worry about it. I accept you for who you are. You'll always be my friend, always."  
Yami smiled a sad smile. "Thank you, Little One." he said.  
"How could I do anything else? You mean a lot to me."  
"Aww," said Teana. Everyone else smiled.  
"No matter what happens...." Yami started slowly "I'll will ALWAYS remember our friendship, Little One. That I promise."  
"I know you will," Yugi said hugging him.  
"Yer makin me cry guys," said Honda. Jono hid his sadness well. Teana genki smiled.  
Yami smirked. "Then," he started "How about a game?"  
"Alright, I thought you'd never ask."  
The rest of the day the group played games, and all was happy for them, incudeing Yami. I wish this would last for ever. Yami thought with a smile.  
  
The End


End file.
